The Poem and Puzzle
by manga-nut
Summary: A parody (sort of) of a chapter of the manga, told from the POV of Seto Kaiba. Even though the summary suck, just try it. It's pretty good.


MN: No, I am _not_ dead yet! …  I think I started another fic that way too…oh well.  Anyway, I'll keep the intro on this short, since I don't have much time to type before my step-brother's gonna kill me for using the computer when he has homework.  mutters Hasn't he heard of a _library?  _Er, never mind.  So, this is going to be a chapter from the manga that I decided to write from the POV of a different character.  And yes, I screwed up the timeline.  Oh well!  If you wanted reality, you shouldn't be reading fan_fiction.  _Also, I do not own in any way, shape, or form, Yu-Gi-Oh.  (But tell me if you see it being sold on e-bay! )

… = Thoughts

            The dawn sun filtered through a large glass window as a tall brunette blinked dazedly, closing his laptop.  He stretched stiffly to his full height, a towering 6'1", and gulped down the by-now cold coffee he had left in front of him the night before.

            "I need to stop doing this."  He muttered, referring to the way he had been staying up late night after night in an effort to work on a duel disk system.  It was only a concept so far, but he felt it could work out well.  This near insomniac's name was Seto Kaiba, the teenage genius and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, not to mention the all-time best gamer in the whole of Japan, with the ambition to make that the best _worldwide_ someday.  "Damn deadlines…" he sighed as he packed his suitcase () and backpack for school, conveniently forgetting that it had been _he_ who had insisted on this hectic timeline.

            Seto slipped into the shower and turned it on full blast, flinching at the icy cold.  At least it woke me up**.**  He thought, as he rushed through it painfully.  Seto quickly dried off and threw on a pair of clothes, having a servant bring him breakfast.  After all, he had work to do.

            Seto walked into his homeroom just a few minutes before it was to begin and pulled out the latest book he was working through. A chattering group of people ducked into the room, and after giving them a casual glance, he returned to his book. Motou Yuugi, obsessed with games. Of course, he _lives_ at a game shop. Jounouchi Katsuya, a stupid punk. Hiroto Honda, Jounouchi's lackey. Mazaki Anzu…_must _be on meds, no one is naturally _that_…ugh.

            He watched over the top of his book as Jounouchi pulled out a wrapped box and stuck it into someone's desk Hmmmm…I wonder…maybe today will be…interesting. He'd heard that Ms. Chono could be inspecting desks today.

            As Seto watched the rest of the class file into the room, he recognized Nosaka Miho sitting in "the desk." Ms. Chono smiled then, and Seto slid his book into his bag as she declared, "Empty the contents of your desk and bag onto your desk. It's _inspection_ time!"

            I knew it. he thought smugly, placing his belongings as instructed.

            "What is _this_, Miss Nosaka?" Ms. Chono asked sweetly.

            "Ah…um…I don't know…I found it in my desk…"

            Seto smiled slightly at the horror-stricken looks on Motou, Honda, and Jounouchi's faces. Too bad for you…you should have been more careful. Heh. This _is _very amusing though. I don't think I'd like to miss this. He watched as Ms. Chono tore it open , and hardly could keep in his laughter. A…love poem? How embarrassing! He looked up as a loud clatter sounded. The three boys' chair had been knocked over in their attempts to confess, and clear the others of blame. So, Seto thought, it seems to be Honda. Well, I'm afraid he wouldn't have a chance with her. And now he'll simply be expelled for his recklessness.

            As Ms. Chono snapped in piece after piece, Seto's eyes seemed to be drawn over to the desk where Yugi still stood. He looked strange…as if caught in another world. No, wait! He seems different, changed somehow. Focused on-- Seto flicked back to Ms. Chono as she fit in the last piece.

            "I have the name! The person being expelled is…Hon…huh?!"

            "Look!"

            "Wow! What a face!"

            "No way!"

            She looks…evil. Just hideous…

            Seto turned slowly to face Yugi. He seemed to smirk as if pleased by something. Then as Seto watched, he abruptly had replaced the expression by a dazed, confused look, as if unsure of what had just occurred. The class chattered noisily as they left the room, but one boy was left, still sitting in his chair with his head resting on folded fingers as he watched a small boy and his friends. Motou Yuugi…I'll be watching you…

MN: So, what did you think? Should I continue? Or do another section with a new character? Please R&R so I can find out!!! Thank yous all!


End file.
